Windows Into The Heart
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Lavender Brown got a secret that she can't even make herself tell her best friends, Luna and Ginny. She broke up with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley causing Ginny to go over her rocker and flip out. Will Luna and Ginny ever find out Lavender's secret? Femslash. Written for The Triad Diversity Boot Camp.


_Windows Into The Heart_

It was a beautiful spring day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley were sitting next to the lake on the ground of Hogwarts. Lavender had just broken up with her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, who just happened to be Ginny's older brother. Lavender was crying into her hands and Ginny was incandescent at her best friend for breaking up with her brother. Ron was heartbroken and depressed that his girlfriend of three months broke up with him for no real reason.

"Why would you do something like that?" Ginny yelled, "You didn't even give him a reason!"

"I know!" Lavender said through her tears, "I'm sorry! But he wouldn't have liked the reason, anyway!"

"Well care to enlighten us?" Ginny asked, her fury not going away.

"I-I I can't!" Lavender said, more tears escaped from her eyes and flowed freely down her cheeks, "I just can't, Gin!"

"What's the matter, Lav? I know Gin is mad, but she's been mad at you before… Having the Weasley temper and all… Do you have wrackspurt in your ears?" Luna asked, looking at her two best friends with a questioning look. Her words sunk into Ginny and she felt bad that she didn't realize it sooner, there was something Lavender Brown wasn't telling her, and it had to be something big for her to break up with her brother. They were always seen snogging in the common room, or they would sneak off to a empty classroom after classes. She even had sex with him, more time than one, not that Ginny really wanted to know about her brother's sex life; but that happens when your best friend starts dating your brother.

"N-No, I don't," Lavender said, sniffing quietly and not looking up at her friends. Luna's comment about her mythical creatures usually made the girl smile, Ginny thought, there must be something wrong.

Ginny placed a hand on Lavenders shoulder, "Don't cry, Lav. I'm sorry, okay? I won't yell at you anymore. I know! How about we all sneak into your dorm tonight and have a slumber party?"

"What about Hermione and Patrivl, though?" Luna asked, she always thought of everything, "We could go in the room of requirement."

"Even better!" Ginny smiled, "Sound good, Lav?"

Lavender wiped her face off in her sleeve and smiled, "Yeah that sounds awesome."

-WTMH-

Ginny walked past the room thinking about what she wanted three times and a door appeared. Luna was gone to get food from the house elves in the kitchens and Lavender was getting a few necessities for the night, so she was told to go and get the room.

She walked in the room and smiled the biggest smile she had ever had in her life. The room was padded all around, with a huge bed that could easily fit her entire family in it. There was three beanbag chairs next to a table, and Ginny happily sunk down into one waiting for her best friend and her girlfriend to join them. It wasn't long until both girls showed up and excitedly sunk down in the chairs next to Ginny.

"This place is great!" Lavender said with a smile, all thoughts of earlier that day gone from her mind.

"I know right? I have no idea why the floors are so soft though," Ginny said looking at the padded floor.

"So we can do this, obviously," Luna said running over to her girlfriend and tackling her onto the floor, causing Ginny to laugh.

"PILE UP!" Lavender screamed, a she ran over to her best friends and jumped on top of them both. All three girls started laughing uncontrollably and started to hit each other with pillows that just appeared out of nowhere.

-WTMH-

"Let's play truth or dare!" Luna said a few hours later, "It'll be fun!"

Both of the other girls agreed and curled up on a bean bag each, they had gotten their pajamas on after their pillow fight had ended by all of the pillows exploding into feathers.

"Truth or dare, Ginny?" Luna said, sitting in a chair next to both of the girls.

"Uhm, dare!" Ginny said with a smile, "I'm feeling brave tonight."

"That's the Gryffindor in you," Lavender said, laughing and taking some chocolate frogs off the table to eat.

"Okay!" Luna said, smiling, "I dare you to go to the restricted section and get me a book."

Ginny stared at Luna with wide eyes, "But it isn't even past curfew yet! Someone will definably see me!"

Luna just smiled an evil smile causing Ginny to frown, "Fine! But I swear you should have been in Slytherin, Lovegood!"

The game kept going like that; Luna giving out almost impossible dares, the other two being dumb enough to attempt them. In the end, Ginny had a book from the restricted section, Lavender had gone and banged on Professor McGonagall's door to her private room, and Luna, thanks to Ginny had gone around the whole school naked, before curfew. Overall, it was a funny game and the girls had lots of fun, it wasn't until Lavender picked a truth that things got serious again.

"Lav, why were you crying so much earlier?" Luna asked with a blank expression. Ginny looked at her girlfriend, she could tell that she was thoughtful and worried about their best friend, something that a normal person would have never known.

"I…" Lavender sighed, "I'm a lesbian."

The other two girls just looked at her funny, "So?"

"You mean… You knew?" Lavender asked with a confused expression.

"I suspected," Luna said, shrugging her shoulders, "It's not like we give a damn, obviously."

"Well I didn't know," Ginny said looking at the other girls, "But it makes sense to break up with my brother then… Well… Unless I do really have a sister…"

Lavender laughed. "No, he's a guy, trust me."

"I still don't get why that would make you so upset," Luna aid with a confused expression.

Lavender blushed, "Well… I…"

"You like someone!" Ginny said with a huge grin, "Who? Who?"

"N-No one!" Lavender said, blushing even more, "It's no one."

"It's obviously someone," Ginny said, probing even more, "You're as red as my hair."

"Fine." Lavender said, taking a deep breath, "it's you," she mumbled under her breath.

Ginny just looked at her best friend with shock, "Wh-What?"

"I like you," Lavender said quietly, "But I know you guys are together so…"

"Kiss her," Luna said casually and both girls looked at her as if she was insane, "What? It'll be hot."

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Lavender, the other girl fell into the kiss and Ginny found that she actually liked the feel of the other girl's lips. They were much different then Luna's, warmer and softer. Ginny found herself getting more into the kiss by every second and that confused her even more, she loved Luna, didn't she? Was it possible to love two people at once? When the kiss finally broke apart Ginny found that she desperately wanting more. Luna could read her girlfriend perfectly and could tell that she was hopelessly turned on; Luna smiled and turned to Lavender.

"You know, I don't mind sharing her… She obviously likes you too," Luna said with a smile, that's all Ginny had to hear before she partially tackled the other girl into another passionate kiss. Somehow the girl had gotten to her heart, which was strange because just twelve hours ago, she was so angry towards her it wasn't funny. Now, she was excited about being 'shared' by her two best friends.

**This is written for Lady's ****Triad Diversity Boot Camp challenge and her Boot Camp One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge ever**

**Prompts: Incandescent; Windows into the heart; The Lake; Escaped **

**Words: 1268**


End file.
